bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Himitsu Souru
Himitsu Souru (Secret Soul) is a childhood friend of Howaito Shadou and is a member of Trinity Roaring Tigers. He is also 1 of the Three Legendary Gunslingers although he does not know it yet. Appearance Himitsu's appearance is a young boy with natural spiked orange hair, quite long just above his eyes and down to his neck, he is also skinny but muscular. He wears a black baggy shirt and black baggy trousers, he also wears a long white cape which wraps around his neck and hangs down to his thigh. On his left arm he wears a long gauntlet and a black fingerless glove. On his right arm he wears a grey bandage on the top half of his arm and wears many wristbands beneath his fingerless glove. Himitsu's face is very joyful and happy, he has three lines across his face, giving him the look of a fox. He has blue eyes and he has a fox mask hanging off his head, he also has a bandage around his thigh which holds some of his equipment. He always holds his sword above his neck in its case. His appearance changed once when he was in his childhood, he changed his hair colour from white and his clothing. Personality Himitsu's personality is similar to Locket Zavinix's as them two always trained with each other. His personality is very loud and joyful, always getting into fights but always being proved to win them. Himitsu is not big headed but more sarcastic as he is always making even the emotionless Howaito Shadou laugh. Himitsu always wastes to much energy by merely being outgoing and hyperactive, but he always seems to have another tank of energy when he gets into fighting. Himitsu never gets upset except when he loses but that makes him more determined to get stronger so that he can beat him next time. When Himitsu puts his mind to something he can do it even the hardests of things. Himitsu is not clever at all as he just thinks charging into battle will sort the problem out, sometimes is clever when he knows he can't win he retreats. Himitsu's personality is completely the opposite of Howaito's but he says that is why they get on so well. History Himitsu had a very happy childhood as he had many friends who loved talking to him. Himitsu loved his parents deeply but one day his town got attacked and his parents died, from that day on he said he would get stronger no matter how hard it would be. Himitsu after his parents dieing set out to find strength, so he didnt talk to his friends as much because he was always training in the forest with his zanpkatou. Himitsu's parents told him about zanpaktou's and what shikai's and bankai's are. He learnt how to master his shikai in the forest, it was until he met Howaito Shadou who like him wanted to be strong, but unlike Himitsu he didn't know what a shikai or a zanpaktou was. So Himitsu taught Howaito how to use his zanpaktou and being a quick learner Howaito quickly surpassed Himitsu. Himitsu was annoyed but in a way happy because he knew that he had taught someone how to use bankai. Him and Howaito joined Trinity Roaring Tigers. Powers and Abilities Large Amount Of Spiritual Power: Himitsu has a little less spiritual power than a captain but he still has to mature. Skilled Swordsman: Himitsu practices with his sword daily but as his ability is with guns he doesn't have time for it. Highly Skilled Marksman: Himitsu has near perfect aim with all types of guns. Basic Kido User: Himitsu cannot use kido at all as he never had the ability to. Skilled Hand-to-Hand User: Himitsu can easily take out low level enemies using his hands. Skilled Shunpo User: Himitsu can use shunpo effectively in battles or to escape he can trave 1km before tiring out. Zanpaktou Himitsu's zanpaktou takes the form of two double pointed swords in its sealed state. It has two grips on the handle one for attacking with and one for defending with. It has spikes near the handle to disarm opponents while battling against them. When Himitsu releases his swords his whole appearance changes and he gets two guns with orange blades on the end. The release command for it is Mofu (Morph). Its name is Gansouru (Gun Soul). Shikai Special Ability: When Himitsu is in shikai it allows him to use his own body as a weapon letting him become one with his gun zanpaktou. Which allows him to create any types of gun weapons from his body. *'Anākīkarunējihāto '(アナーキーカルネージハート) (Anarchy Carnage) This move is when Himitsu turns his arms into dual machine guns and releases thousands of bullets all curving into the opponent. *'Happī bakuhatsu '(ハッピー爆発) (Happy Explosives) This move is when Himitsu turns his arms and shoulder blades into rocket launchers and fires continuous storms of rockets at the opponent. *'Seikakuna torikkushotto '(正確なトリックショット) (Precise Trick Shot) This move is when Himitsu turns his arm into a fully auto sniper and he aims down his sights and fires 12 bullets which all have an unreadable path to attack the enemy. *'Ikari o kakusan '(怒りを拡散) (Spreading Rage) This move is when Himitsu turns his arms into fully auto shotguns and fires a ridiculous amount of bullets in a rage at the enemy. *'Kyū seichō riborubāshotto' (急成長リボルバーショット) (Booming Revolver Shots) This move is when Himitsu turns his hands into revolvers and he is condensing his spiritual power into bullets rapidly so that the revolver can keep on firing at the enemy. *'Konbinēshonkarunējihāto' (コンビネーションカルネージハート) (Combination Carnage) This move is when Himitsu turns his arms into two completely different guns and fires a storm of shots at the enemy. *'Erementarukarunējihātosutōmu' (エレメンタルカルネージハートストーム) (Elemental Carnage Storm) This move is when Himitsu uses elemental bullets with his arm guns. *'Kajō-gaki no karunējihāto no hairetsu' (箇条書きのカルネージハートの配列) (Array of Bullet Carnage) This move is when Himitsu keeps on transforming his whole body to different guns firing a storm of different elemental bullets. Trivia Himitsu's zanpaktou is based off of Pia from Gunslinger Girl